


Going For a Ride

by hormonalrage



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Intimacy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Persona 5, Relationship(s), Riding, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hormonalrage/pseuds/hormonalrage
Summary: Ryuji and Makoto try it for the first time.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Going For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the Ryukoto gang.

Ryuji was a nervous wreck. Makoto's words from last night had been lingering in the back of his mind since she said them. 

"You wanna try it tomorrow?"

They had agreed to have their first time today. Since Ryuji didn't have his own place yet, she was going to be picking him up on her motorcycle and taking him back to her place. She'd be here any minute now. He was pacing back and fourth at the door, chewing on his nails. All he'd been able to think about was all the possible bad outcomes. What if he hurt her? What if he couldn't get it up? What if he didn't last long? What if she wasn't satisfyed? What if she thought he wasn't big enough? He had nearly chewed all his nails off thinking about it. 

He was so caught up in thought that the knock at the door startled him. He grabbed his bag, taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Hey babe!" He wore his usual carefree grin.

"Hey!" Makoto put her hands on either side of his head, giving him a quick kiss. "How are you?"

"Nervous-really nervous." He squeaked.

She giggled, touching her nose to his. "Don't be, it's gonna be fine." She whispered. 

Her words helped him calm down a bit. The ride to her place was relaxing too. He felt so tiny holding onto her back, despite the fact that he was taller than her. However, they had arrived before he knew it, and his heart was beating rapidly again. He felt weightless as he walked with her to the door. 

Makoto shut the door behind her."How about we get warmed up with some kissing?" 

Ryuji grinned. "I can't say no to that."

Makoto shoved him onto the couch, sitting on his lap. 

"Yer a little fiesty today huh..." Ryuji muttered. He couldn't complain. This was, in fact, getting him going. He loved being bossed around by her. 

They kissed for about 10 minutes or so, both of them becoming increasingly excited. Makoto began to grind on him. 

"M-Makoto! W-W-What are you do-!" He was gritting his teeth. 

"Calm down. You like it don't you?" She was giggling at him. 

He turned his head to the side, blushing. "Ah, y-yea I do!" 

She unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off. 

"A-ah! Holy shit!" He was staring at her breasts, which soon fell free as she took her bra off. "Oh my god!" His face was beet red. Instead of acknowleging it, he took his shirt off too, not wanting to look her in the eyes. He hated thats he could feel him getting harder. Before he knew it, she was sliding off his pants and boxers at the same, his erection popping out. 

"Wow, someone's turned on." She teased with a smirk on her face.

"Shuddap! It's only because you w-won't stop being so damn sexy!" He flailed his arms around like a child. 

Makoto chuckled. "It's okay Ryuji, I am too." She stood up on the couch, taking her pants and panties off. This revealed how wet she was.

Ryuji gasped, his heart racing. He stared at her with wide eyes. "U-um...um um um..." He stuttered, struggling to find the right words. He tensed up as he felt the hair tickle him when she sat back down. It was, indeed, hot and wet. 

"Do you think you're ready?" Makoto asked calmly. 

"Y-y-yes! Yes I a-am!" He spoke quickly, trying not to sound as desperate as he was. He leaned over to grab a condom from the pocket of his pants laying on the floor, and slipped it on himself.

Makoto took his hand, positioning his length at her enterance. "Here goes..." She took a deep breath, preparing herself, then slid him inside. She clenched her teeth, inhaling sharply. It stung just a bit, but not as much as it would have had she not been preparing herself for this moment with toys. 

Ryuji let out a loud, intense moan. He squuezed her hand tightly. "Oh fuck...oh fuck...Makoto! Are you-"

She quieted him by pressing a finger to his lips. "I'm fine." She gave herself a moment to grow use to the feeling, then slowly began to move her hips. 

"Oh...oh god...oh fuck yes." Ryuji grabbed her hips, thrusting into her faster. "Oh shit...oh!" He realized that he couldn't hear Makoto, then worried that one of his fears had come true."M-Makoto? W-why aren't ya moaning?"

"If you'd be quiet you might be able to hear me." She said, throwing her head back. 

Ryuji blushed, his eyes wandering off to the side. It was hard to shut himself up, but he managed to stifle his noises of pleasure by biting his lip just to hear her some. 

"S-shit..." She moaned, beginning to bounce on him. "Oh god..." 

Makoto moaning turned him on even more. He was beyond happy that he was making her feel good too. As she increased her speed, he couldn't hold his moans anymore. "Oh...oh fuck yes..." He slapped her ass, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

Seeing him like this, her dominant side began to show. She leaned over, grabbing his hair and jerking his head to the side. "Oh...you naughty, naughty boy."

"YES!" He groaned, drool dripping from his mouth. He LOVED how harshly she had just pulled his hair. 

She leaned over to look him directly in the eyes. "You like that?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes! I love it s-so much!" He moaned, gripping her sides and pounding himself into her faster. "I n-n-need more!" 

Makoto took a moment to think, panting and moaning herself. Finally she dove for his neck, biting it gently. She moaned into his skin, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Shit...fuck!" He moaned. He tapped her shoulder frantically. "M-Makoto! It's c-c-coming!" 

She increased her speed so she'd be sure to finish. "A-ahhh...R-Ryuji!"

"M-Makoto..I-I!" He released with a loud groan, still thrusting hard to help her finish. 

After going as fast as she could, she climaxed a few seconds later, moaning a final time. She fell on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Holy...shit." Ryuji panted, rubbing up and down her back. 

"Ryuji..." She touched her nose to his, giggling. 

He grinned, seeing as he had been worried about nothing. He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you baby..." He said between breaths.

Makoto was rubbing his shoulders. "I love you too."


End file.
